I'm Not A One Piece Fan!
by EtudeinE
Summary: Leovn was just walking home from school with her friends. Because of a twist of fate, she and her complete opposite friend got hit by a truck. With that, she was at the One Piece world. One problem though, how is she gonna cope if she hates One Piece?
1. An One Piece Hater's Fate

At the roof of Frave highschool, six girls are sitting in a circle.

" How many times have I told you…" One of them that grumbled, and looks annoyed, has a short dark blue hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a white school shirt with a blue tie and black skirt.

" Tell me what?" Another one has a long black hair that reaches her elbow, brown eyes. She's wearing the same clothes as the blue haired(Actually, every girls is).She's showing a book, a manga actually, that has "One Piece" on the title. She looks confused by her friend's annoyed expression.

" STOP BRINGING THAT DAMN BOOK REI!" The blue haired shouted loudly. Loud enough to make the whole city of Tokyo to hear.

" Uuuuhhhhhhhhh…. Once?" The black haired assumed as Rei answered with the confused expression.

" C'mon Leovn," A red haired and brown eyed tries to calm down Leovn. " You even said okay yesterday… why are you mad now?" She asked.

" Because Aya, because I hate One Piece…"

" But remember yesterday?" Aya said quietly, reminding her friends except Rei, since Rei can be deaf sometimes. When they heard that, they have chills running through their spines.

_It was yesterday, when the six of them walked home, Rei suddenly stopped walking._

" _What's the matter Rei?" The girl that has glasses, green eyes and short brown hair called Vinny asked._

" _Uhhh…" _

" _Did you see a ghost!" Aya asked while pointing her hands to some random place._

" _Aya… She can't see ghosts, you're the one who can. The only thing she can do that has anything to do with ghosts is her hair falling down covering her face, wearing a white nightgown and walking with her hands stretched out and scaring who knows who, I don't care." A girl that has wavy black hair stated._

" _No… not that."_

" _Then what?" The last one of the group, that has a black wavy hair and blue eyes, asked._

" _I know, she wants to admit that she likes Ren!" Leovn smirked. And then Rei pretended to puke since she hates him, she really hates the boy Leovn mentioned._

" _You guys hate One Piece right?" Rei finally spoke._

_It was kind of a silence. Everybody stops walking, because they knew that Rei likes One Piece since the third grade. She said if there's no One Piece, she wouldn't know anime and meet them. And she knows her friends hate it, well except Vinny; who likes Zoro, but still her friends hate One Piece._

" _Wh-what? I like it…" Vinny stutters while she lies._

" _That's a lie, you like one of the characters. But you actually hate One Piece." Rei sighed and stares them with with an eye that has no life, people who are close to Rei knows that she isn't the one to be mysterious. But sometimes, she is " I'm gonna bring one of the One Piece Manga to school."_

" _Is it an important thing to tell!" Leovn cuts her. Rei continues, _

" _**Yes,**__**Because I said so**__." She talked maturely, with force was on her voice too. _

" _Can we skip school?" Suddenly, Aya bravely asks her._

" …_.." Rei's silence always means one thing, they have to look at her eyes. Since Rei talked maturely, they avoided her blank eye, well… she still has her pupils, but it was like a dark stare._

_So, the black wavy hair tried to look into her eyes. It says no._

" _There will be a tragedy if one of you guys don't come…" And Rei starts walking, but everyone stayed still, as if she's still giving them her stare._

" _What are you guys doing freezing there? Are you trying to mimic Jim Carrey in Mask the Movie?" Her voice was something like a worried, but childish voice. Everyone sighed in relieve to know that the real Rei is back. So they started walking again and talked casually again. _

" I don't want to see that face on her. Why does she has a creepy side too?" The girl with black hair and blue eyes sighed.

" Too bad, we're the one that made her like this Viana…" The wavy haired sighed that made everyone except Rei and Leovn sigh.

" You're right Sam…" Aya sighed.

" What are you guys talking about?" Rei asked them, since she's being left out all the time.

" We're talking about how much we hate One Piece!" Leovn brought up the mood.

" Uuuuggghhhh! Seriously, out of all people you hate what I love! like Linkin Park, One Piece and Higurashi!" Rei shouted flailing her hand to the air.

" By the way, why did you bring the manga?" Viana asked.

Before Rei gets to answer, the school bell rings meaning the lunch-break is over.

" Well, looks like I'm gonna get math for class now… see ya until we get home guys!" Rei suddenly stood up from where she was sitting and went down to her class with a cheerful face. And then, one-by-one goes down the stairs saying goodbye to each-other.

The last one to go down is Leovn, _Seriously, do I have to like that stupid anime?_ She thought and went down stairs

)(A)(F)(T)(E)(R)()(S)(C)(H)(O)(O)(L)(

The six of them are walking home, talking about how school was. And then, Rei came up with a topic that made Leovn annoyed, again.

" Seriously Leo, why do you hate One Piece? I know you've repeated it since forever, but… I forgot." Rei asked, well and reminded them too about the bad times.

" Like I said since forever, I hate pirates because they're bad people…" Leovn answered her.

" That's too childish, c'mon… you're like 16 here! Give me a better reason or you're just childish!" Rei started an argument while shaking her friend's shoulder.

"I'm childish? well if I'm childish I'd like to be there and beat them all to pulp with my awesome powers!" Leovn shouted.

" Oh yeah? Then I'm gonna haunt you for the rest of my live!" Rei shouted back.

" DEAL?"

" DEAL!"

But they didn't realize that they were walking through the streets and a shout from Vinny made them snap out from the argument, " Rei! Leo! Watch out!"

Both of them looked at a big shadow infront of them. And then they saw a pick-up truck, and before they get to shout, the bus hitted them. Such irony…

" LEO! REI!" The four friends shouted and ran to the scene. There's blood and bruises on Rei and Leovn's head and shoulder. They watched the bodies in fear, even if they saw lots of things like this in anime and manga, real live is kind of different. And even Viana puked since she can't stand blood.

" Oi, oi what the heck do you think you're doing?" Sam ran to the driver who came out from the bus.

" Huh? What?" The driver speaks as if he's drunk, since he didn't notice, Sam points to the bodies.

And then the driver scratches his head and sighed, " So I bumped into this two lads eh? Sorry about that." He said calmly and went back to his truck.

" Hey, how could you leave a situation like this?" Sam shouted back as she tried to hold him.

" Hold it Mr., can I check your truck first?" Aya suddenly stops him.

" Okay kid, but you'll see that there's no damn evidence that proofs I have an intent to kill them." He said while giving a smirk to Aya.

" I'm not searching that…" Aya says as she searches through the car and found something. " What is this I wonder…" and she takes the interesting thing.

" What is it?" Vinny looks at the thing Aya's holding. Actually, her friends are crowding around her. Curious to find out what made him relaxed and accidently crashed her friends.

" An alcohol. Why are you holding drinking this alcohol Sir?" Aya asked the Truck-driver, her eyes that's usually happy suddenly becomes keen like an eagle.

" That's from my friend, kid. Mind your own business!" The Truck-driver snatched the bottle from Aya.

" Heh, so you drank the alcohol… you didn't deny it y'know…" Aya quietly smirks at the Truck-driver who went back to his Truck.

" Vinny, Call the police and tell them there's a drunk-driver who crashed Leo and Rei who's on the lose." She told her friend as the truck left, and turned to her friends body. " I hope you still have a chance to live, Leo, Rei."

)(D)(E)(A)(L)(O)(R)(N)(O)(D)(E)(A)(L)(

" Where am I? And get me outta here!" Rei is currently stuck in a room that has the color of pink and blood-red wallpaper, and she's trying desperately trying to get out of there by shouting.

" And why am I wearing some weird red flame and black dress? I HATE DRESSES!" She shouted with all of her might.

_**Calm down Rei… you will see your friend soon enough**__._ A gruffy but dark voice was heard and echoed around the darkness outside the cage.

" Who're you?"

_**Who am I? You're demon**__._ The 'demon' chuckles a bit.

" What do you mean?"

_**You know, when you smile, that smile is a fake smile as always. So the one who gives fake smiles and fake laughs is you. While the one who bursts the balloon is me. So my job is to present you while you feel betrayed, mad and sad.**_The dark side of Rei explains while Rei looked down.

" What do you want?"

_**I want you and your friend entertain me. So when I heard about the deal, I might get entertained ever since years ago… so I set you two to coma state and see when will you two wake up. **_" And how will that happen?" Rei raised an eye-brow with a curious look.

_**That will happen when Leovn destroys the plotline of this story I'm taking you two to…**_

" What story?"

_**One Piece. Leovn has to either beat or kill the captain of the strawhats, Monkey D. Luffy.**_

" And how is a normal human being is gonna beat a rubberman who knows how to fight?"

_**And that my friend, is where you come. You said that you're going to haunt Leovn when Leovn said she will beat the strawhats with her powers. So, I'll make you her power, that is with several rules. **__" _Okay, what's the power and what's the rules?" Rei gets interested in the conversation and listen to the echo.

)(W)(I)(L)(L)(P)(O)(W)(E)(R)(

_**And that will be it. Your friend is waiting at the white room beside the door of the cage. But don't be too loud, she's still sleeping.**_

" A door?" Rei looked around the room. Since she was listening to the rules so intently, she didn't notice a door. And then, a door was right in the back of the cage. And when she opens the door, she saw a white room. So she walks to the white bed Leovn is sleeping on " It doesn't feel bad to walk on the air…" She whispered to herself.

)(W)(E)(L)(C)(O)(M)(E)(

" Hello, open your eye idiot."

" Grrrzzzzzzz…grzz…."

" Leoo~"

" Wait a grrrzzzz seconds mom…"

" LEOVN SAKAKIYA, WAKE UP!"

" Wha!" And then, Leovn suddenly felt a kick and fell from a bed. " Rei? What are you doing in my dream? I never dreamt about you…"

" Yeah, and you dream about flying cows and many Sasuke's(From Naruto)… too bad, it's not a dream." This time, Leovn opened her eyes and saw white except for Rei in a black with red flames dress.

" Oi, it's not about Sasuke-kun y'know, I dream about Obito-kun(From Naruto too) too." Leovn stands up and brush the dirt on her skirt, " Where are we and why are you floating above the ground?" That's right, since Leovn woke up, Rei was floating above the ground all this time.

" Don't you remember? We're crashed by a truck. And then we fell into a coma state. Since we made a bet that you'll be beating the crap out of the Straw-hat pirates with you're powers and me haunting you for life, here we are now." Rei sighed deeply.

" What do you mean? And you still didn't answer my second question."

" I made a deal with some Demon and he'll grant our wishes and return us to our home if you beat Luffy. And, I'll be the one giving you the power."

" Wait-wait-wait, Baka-Rubber? Demon? You? Giving me power? I can't take information too quickly." Leovn waved her hands in front of her

" Yeah, I'll tell you the short story. I woke up in some room and then some kind of demon made a deal with me. It wants us to entertain it by sending us into One Piece world." Rei starts explaining.

" WHAT?" Leovn shouted.

" Just hear me out first, when we can escape that world and come back to our world is when you beat Luffy, or kill him to destroy the plotline. And how will you beat him? That's where I come."

" How? And again, why are floating?"

" I became a ghost, I provide your powers. And what's your powers? Nah… I can't tell. I'll ruin the surprise." Rei smiled slyly.

" Awww… That's not fun!" Leovn pouts, '_And just when I can have a chance to defeat the Baka-Rubber…_'

"But, there are some rules that you have to obey. The rules isn't from me okay? It's from the demon I talked to." Rei's hair suddenly covers her eyes, making it dark and not be able to see her feelings through her eyes. But, her smile keeps getting wider and wider.

" Ugh! Seriously, you and your higurashi emotions! I know that one of the rules is something that goes along like this, We can't separate for 10 meters or more. You're not the only one who's creative you know!" Leovn scowls. She doesn't like weird people like Rei. But her circle of friends made the two of them friends anyways… but they like to bicker and such.

" That's right. That's one of the rules. _So, the first one is like what you said. And the second one is we must not cut our friendship, we must not be enemies or fight physically. The demon highly forbids it. The third and last rule is that you must obey what the demon said, as what the demon said will be passed on to me, and I pass it out to you. Like now, this is the demon's command. And if you just violate his words, the demon might curse you _or something. But that's a joke… I hope." Rei explained and didn't miss a coma or anything. Just like what the demon said. And the she smirked playfully. " Any questions?"

" Hey, are you my teacher or something?" Leovn chuckled, and then Rei nods holding her laughter. And Leovn just face-palmed while sighing. " And yes, I have question teacher. We bicker all the time, most of the time, is that okay?"

" Hahahaha… I asked the same question too!" Rei laughed a bit. " Well, the demon actually thinks that it might be fun to watch that. So it's okay!"

" I'm… gonna kill him!" Leovn shouted angrily, while Rei smiles sadly. '_If you kill him, you'll kill me too…' _Rei thought.

Before Leovn asks another question, she took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. " Okay, second question. What happens if I get to far from you? And it might be hard if I'm fighting and you have to stay close to me. I mean, you might get hit or something!"

" It's okay. I'm a ghost, so people can't see me. And about the power, you might lose them. But, if you manage to beat Luffy, we'll be free from this world, I'll be a normal human and you can't use your powers anymore." Rei explained " Well, I hope you lose… so we can stay in that world longer!" She voiced out her mind.

" OI! I want to get home as fast as I could and don't even think about wishing about it! The last time you wish that I wouldn't get a ticket to Hawaii, It came true!" Leovn gets grumpy and glares Rei.

Rei sighed and then looked at her wrist that doesn't have a watch, " Oh, look at the time! It's time for you to wake up! Bye-bye!"

" Huh? Wake up?" And then Leovn mysteriously fades away.

After Leovn's gone from the white room, Rei slowly fades away too.

" I wonder… what will you do once I teach your powers? Do it for good things? Or bad things?"

(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(C)(H)(A)(P)(T)(E)(R)()(1)

_Etude: Well, this is my second fic actually… my first fic sucks anyway… so, you might be noticing some kind of dark things. Well it won't happen again until a few arcs is over though! _

_Leovn: Creep._

_Etude: Hey! You should give me credit to make you have your own fic! Well, not your own…_

_Leovn: BUT I HATE ONE PIECE!_

_Etude: AND THAT'S THE POINT OF THIS STORY! YOU, AS YOUR CHARACTER, HATE ONE PIECE!_

_Viana: Well, the One Piece part will come at the next chapter, I hope…_

_Vinny: And Etude is really slow at writing, so it might be a long time for her to update..._

_Aya: Why?_

_Sam: Like what she said, writer's block and school..._

_Viana: We all have school don't we?_

_Sam: And since Etude is still fighting with Leovn, I'll just say thank you for reading this piece of story._

_Vinny: And Etude doesn't own One Piece or us, she only owns Rei._

_Aya: And Read and Review so Good night everybody!_

_Sam: What if it's still afternoon or morning?_

_Aya: Then, Good Afternoon or Good Morning! _


	2. Meeting Alisha and Strawhat Boy

Leovn's eyes opens a bit, and then she yawns and pulls her blanket to her face. " Wait a second mom…" She mutters, '_Wait. BED?_' And then she shot up from her lying position. And looked around her. What's around her is a normal room, there was lots of paint on the wall. The floors are covered with paint too, but it seems like the surroundings around her looks like the one at One Piece.

On the right side of her bed, a girl that has a short, curly, brown hair, blue eyes and a sky blue sundress is sketching in a small sketch-pad while sitting on the floor.

And on her left, she saw an old man around his fifty's wearing a red shirt and shorts that reaches down to his knees sitting on a wooden chair while sleeping.

The first one to notice that Leovn's awake was the girl. The girl's face brighten up as she dropped her sketch-pad. " Nee-san, you're awake!" The girl smiles.

" Where am I? How did I get here?" Leovn asked the girl.

" Umm… Don't you want a chocolate milk first? Usually, if I wake up, Dad likes to make me chocolate milk you know!" Then, she went downstairs in a hurry. '_So I'm in a two story house huh? And who's the Dad she's talking about?' _And then the old man that's still asleep was spotted in Leovn's sight again. '_ Him? Nah, an old guy wouldn't be him. He must've been her grandfather or something.'_

" Rei… you're a ghost that follows me right?" Leovn whispered quietly. A few seconds later, a small smoke came out and revealed Rei, wearing the same clothes like the one she wears at the white room and floating, answered. " Yes… and Leo-chan, we can't talk through telepathy. So I'm the same as a human being, but invisible and I can disappear too I guess…" Rei talked quietly.

" Why did you tell me now?" Leovn whispered a bit loudly.

" You slept for two days since our meeting. So, the demon told me some other information too…"

And then Leovn's jaw dropped, but she didn't shout. She just froze like a rock. And then a hum and footsteps can be heard from downstairs.

" Well, looks like the kid is coming back! You gotta say thank you to her okay?" She whispered and disappears from the smoke. The door slowly opens up making a loud screech.

" Nee-san, here's your chocolate milk!" The girl gave the a cup of warm chocolate milk to Leovn. But Leovn's jaw still dropped. " Nee-san? Are you okay?" She asked.

" Thanks, I'm okay." Leovn finally snaps out and grabs the cup.

" So what do you think? Is it delicious?" The girl asked while Leovn takes a sips of the milk.

" The points are a thousand from one hundred. It's the best milk ever!" Leovn exaggerates while smiling brightly at the girl.

" Thank you Nee-san!"

" Oh, I don't know your name yet. What's your name kid?" Leovn brought another subject up before she sips her chocolate milk.

" Hey, that's rude… if you ask someone about their name, you should tell your name first!" The girl pouts cutely.

" Okay, okay. My name is Leovn, now what's your name?" Leovn finished the milk and gives the cup to the girl.

" My name is Alisha! And that's my dad!" The girl points to the old man that's sleeping.

" Okay, pinch me." Leovn commands her, and so the girl pinches Leovn. " OUCH!"

After Leovn calms down, she opens her mouth again. " Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you… how did I get here?"

" Well," Alisha bits her lower lip and looks down. " Me and Dad were walking at the beach. And then a Sea King came and threw you up! You had lots of drool you know…"

Before Alisha gets to continue, Leovn cuts her first. " Ew, ew, ew, ew! DROOL!" She dusts everything around her. " Are you sure?" She continued to shout, it's a miracle that Alisha's father didn't wake up.

" Yeah, Dad even checked if it's drool or not! But anyways, we panicked and panicked and panicked… and Dad got an idea to bring you back to our home and clean you up!" Alisha gave a toothy smile to Leovn revealing that she has a loose tooth.

" So, when we got here, Dad went out to find new clothes for you and I gave you a shower! And don't worry, I'm the one who changed your clothes! But you're still unconscious though…" As Alisha rambled on, Leovn didn't pay attention to her. Instead, she's glaring Rei, who suddenly appeared, and laughing silently.

" Leovn-Nee-San?" Alisha's voice brought her back to the reality.

" Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I zoned out a bit. No need to worry!" Leovn smiles at the younger girl, and then gives a dark glare to Rei before she pays attention to Alisha again.

" So… What do you think about your new clothes?" Alisha asked her, " Oh, and your hair clip too… what do you think about it?"

And then, she gazed down at her new clothes. A white blouse with yellow vest, a normal pair of jeans, and then she touched her hair to feel the hair clip and took it off. The color of the hair clip is yellow and it has blue glitter around it.

" Wow, it's great! Do you have a mirror or something?" Leovn asked Alisha with an amused face.

" Hummm… Let me think… Oh, I know!" Alisha thought for a while. '_Funny, she even has to think about her map of house'_ Leovn thought.

" It's down stairs! C'mon Nee-san, you said you wanted a mirror right?" And then Alisha went down stairs, with Leovn following behind her.

" Troublesome kids…" A grumble was heard from Alisha's dad after the girls were gone from his sight.

)(D)(O)(W)(N)(S)(T)(A)(I)(R)(S)(

When Leovn finally steps down from the stair, she looked around at the room. There was lots of good paintings, unlike upstairs.(The painting from upstairs are all abstract) Beside the stairs is a door that has a painting that has a cat holding a cardboard that says 'Kitchen is over here!'. Alisha leads her to the kitchen door and opens it.

Inside the kitchen was fairly clean, however, the refrigerator door is not closed and she can see that Alisha's family doesn't have much ingredients for living. There was a door, again, that has a painting of a mice holding a whiteboard that says 'Bathroom over here'.

" Hey, Alisha. Who painted this?" Leovn asked when she saw the painting.

" My mom painted this. She's a really good painter. When I grow up, I wanna be like her!" She exclaimed excitedly as she ran to the door and opened it. " The mirror's inside. I can accompany you if you want me to..."

" Okay then, be my guest." Leovn said as she comes in to the bathroom. A bathtub and a sink with a quite small mirror on the wall.

Leovn rushed over there and took a quick look on herself. " Oh yeah. Alisha, where's your mom?" She asked as she looked at the mirror. '_Oh god… I look like a One Piece character from now on I guess… But I do look pretty!' _

" My mom is on a trip!" Alisha answered.

" A trip? To where?"

" I dunno, but my dad said Grandline!"

'_Grandline? What the heck is that? Well, I guess Rei knows…'_ Leovn thought as she finished looking at herself. " Yosh! I wanna walk outside!" She suddenly made a statement.

" Wai-Wait!" The younger girl stopped Leovn before she goes outside.

" What?"

" Why do you want to go outside?"

" Well, when I saw the kitchen, there was not so many ingredients for living huh?"

" Well…"

" Well let's go grocery shopping!"

" But I need to tell dad first!"

" Okay then, I'll wait outside!" Leovn said as she walked outside. And then the girl went upstairs to talk to her father.

)(S)(E)(T)()(U)(P)(

Leovn waited outside as she chatted along with Rei, well… more like asking her about the One Piece.

" Well, do you know anything about One Piece?" Leovn muttered.

' No! Not now! Don't tell Leo-chan now! She can't know the story-line! If she does, what if she meets them and tells them the story, and then the story will be broken! I KNOW WE'LL MEET THEM, but, when?' Rei thought worriedly, the proof is that she's biting and her lower lip. " Ummmmmm… I forgot." Rei lied, since Leovn can't make a difference between her lies and truth, Leovn believed it.

" What do you mean! You're a One Piece freak!" Leovn shout-whispered.

" No, I actually can't read One Piece until I graduate high-school…" The ghost reasoned.

" Then why did you bring the One Piece book?" Leovn's voice got bigger, and that made Rei fidget a bit.

" Shhhh… Alisha will hear you… And I brought the One Piece book not for annoying you y'know, well that might be the second reason but no… that's not reason! I brought one of them because I want you guys to keep it from me for a while! 'Cause y'know… At high-school, there's a lot of hard subjects! So, !" Rei pouted." So, if you keep the book, I thought I might get some peace for learning!" She finished her rambling.

" Why can't you tell me when we're still at our world?"

" Because the bell ringed…"

" And why did you have to be that damn creepy when you asked me, Vinny, Viana, Aya and Sam back at our world?" Leovn exploded, but she still kept her voice from being high.

Rei looked like she was gonna cry '_I didn't…_' She thought. " Alisha-chan is coming… I'll tell you later!" And then she disappeared with the smoke.

' _Damn it! Just when I'm about to get some information! That crybaby didn't spill the beans!'_ Leovn thought as she face-palmed.

" Nee-san? Are you okay?" Alisha, who's in the same sun-dress but holding a wallet, snapped Leovn back to reality again.

" Hey, did you just notice that you're the one who snapped me to reality all the time?" Leovn asked Alisha.

" Huh? I don't get you… What do you mean?" Alisha asked Leovn back.

" Nevermind, let's go!" Leovn took Alisha's wrist and ran as fast as she can, until she suddenly stopped and remembered something…

" Oh yeah, I don't know the direction to the grocery store… so you'll lead the way Alisha!"

)(F)(O)(L)(L)(O)(W)()(T)(H)(E)()(L)(E)(A)(D)(E)(R)(

The two walked along a street that has crowded people, There are lots of buildings and stores not like the street that Alisha lives. At the street Alisha lives, not so many people walk through there and stores or neighbors are not seen anywhere.

" Alisha, I wonder why are you living in a quiet place? I mean, look at this street! It has lots of houses for rent and convenient stores between them!" Leovn asked Alisha, who suddenly looks sad after hearing that question.

" Did I upset you?" Leovn worriedly asked.

" No! I'll tell you why! to After Mom left, people suddenly begins to dislike Alisha and Dad. Because the people who likes to give us papers didn't give us papers anymore…" Alisha explained as she pointed a salesmen whom they are going to pass. When they passed the salesmen, the salesmen suddenly turned to the opposite direction and ran an alleyway. " People who Alisha used to play with doesn't want to play with me anymore! And our neighbors doesn't even talk to Alisha or Dad anymore! The grocery men at the cashier who usually talked to us doesn't want to talk to Alisha or Dad anymore when my Mom left!"

Leovn looked surprised when she heard this, people's problem weren't supposed to be none of her concern. But, seeing that a little girl that's shunned from a big island like this… She doesn't even thought about it.

" Hey, Nee-san, look!" Alisha pointed at a grocery store. It was quite convenient, but the front door made Leovn remember Pokemon for somehow…

So, they went in. The store is loaded with lots of people, and merchandise too.

" So… what's the list?" Leovn asked to herself, more like talking to asking Alisha.

" Silly Nee-san, you're the one who wanted to go grocery shopping! Why are you asking me?" Alisha giggled.

" Oi! I'm not silly y'know!" Leovn pouted, " Hmmm… Okay then, let me picture your refrigerator…" She thought out loud. " Your refrigerator is missing meat, rice and fruits! What do you eat to survive every day of your life?"

" Vegetables." Alisha answered straight-forwardly. Leovn would've laughed if she didn't have a straight-forward face.

" Oh yeah, do you have some money? I don't have a single bit…" Leovn sighed as looked at the meat corner. '_200 what is that? A "B" with a slash?' _Leovn thought.

" I have a few thousand beli's…" Alisha looked at her wallet.

' _I guess that's a lot…_' Leovn thought.

After taking what they need, they paid the things. But, the unusual thing is that the cashier men didn't say anything and pointed to a paper that has the total price. Alisha acted quite weird too, her happy face suddenly becomes plain as she gave the money to the cashier men. But becomes cheerful again when she faced Leovn.

" Let's go!"

Leovn stared at the girl as they walked to the exit, when she was about to touch the doorknob, she was halted by a strict voice.

" HALT! Wait a second Miss!" The strict voice said.

So Leovn and Alisha turned back to see where the voice belongs. When they looked back, Leovn looked like she regretted looking back, while Alisha's happy face turned into a scowl.

Behind them was a middle-aged looking man, who's wearing a soilder uniform holding a gun, with many soilders behind him holding many kinds of weapons.

" In the name of Soba island, I, the mayor of this island will punish you for talking with this outcast!" The mayor said.

" Ho-How was I supposed to know about that?" Leovn asked with an afraid look on her face.

" …That outcast was supposed to explain it to you! Why didn't you explain it to her outcast?" The mayor suddenly shouted at Alisha.

" _Hurry up! Run without Alisha! Alisha is okay by herself!"_ Alisha whispered to Leovn.

" Oh no, no way I'm gonna leave without you!" Leovn picked up Alisha, piggy backed her and ran as fast as she can. Ignoring the shouts of the soldiers and mayor.

)(R)(U)(N)(A)(W)(A)(Y)(

Leovn's running didn't get faster. Instead, she got slower and tired. When she shoved one of the crowd, an arm grabbed her wrist. She knew it was the mayor who caught her.

" Nee-san, let me fight him! I can do it!" Alisha went down from Leovn's back and gave her grocery bag to Leovn.

' _DAMN IT! WHY DIDN'T REI TEACHED ME WHEN WE HAD A CHANCE? Oh, wait. There was no chance…' _Leovn shouted at her mind. " No! I'll help you Alisha!" Leovn shouted back to Alisha.

And then, there was it. A shout from the left. As if it was slow motion, Leovn looked at her left and saw a figure.

" HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY! DO YOU KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND MEAT, OLD GUY!"

The figure crashed into the mayor. When Leovn looked at the figure, she recognized it quickly.

' _Stupid-Rubberman?'_

She blacked out.

)(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(C)(H)(A)(P)(T)(E)(R)()(2)(

_Etude: DUN! DUN! DUN! Chapter 2 is finished everyone!_

_Leovn: Oh, joy… I met Baka-Rubber, what'll happen? And wait, I FAINTED!_

_Etude: Well, you fainted not because you met Baka-Rubber, it's because you're tired!_

_Vinny: Hey! When am I gonna get my screen-time?_

_Viana: Me, Aya and Sam didn't get the screen time too…_

_Etude: Well, it's gonna be a long time before you four get the screen time…_

_Viana, Vinny, Aya and Sam: WHAT!_

_Vinny: That's unacceptable!_

_Etude: Well, you're still in the real world…_

_Vinny: NO!_

_Etude: Okay, okay! I'll make some mini-stories about you guys sooner or later!_

_Vinny: Okay, that's acceptable…_

_Sam: Well, thank you for reading this chapter …_

_Aya: One Piece or us isn't Etude's, she owns Rei though…_

_Viana: Special thanks for __**Mika2000**__ , __**leovn**__ and __**valexoX **__who reviewed… Hey it's Aya, Leovn and Vinny!_

_Aya, Vinny and Leovn: Damn straight!_

_Etude: And thank you for you readers for reading this! _

_Leovn: So Review if you like this or you have some critique! _


	3. What You Get When Running Off

**Leovn's POV**

Ugh, My head is spinning. Was everything a dream? I hope so…

Huh? Who are you? Why are you smiling like that?

" …Kukuku…"

What… the hell? What the hell are you saying?

" Nothing."

?

)(D)(R)(E)(A)(M)()(O)(N)()(D)(U)(D)(E)(

**Normal POV**

Leovn stirred up. She was at Alisha's house again. But this time, a boy a little bit older that Leovn with a straw-hat, messy, black hair, red vest and blue shorts was eating a big piece of meat. And Alisha's still alive as well, she's telling the straw-hat boy to calm down. Alisha's Dad was nowhere to be seen, since they're in the second floor, he might be downstairs.

' _Disgusting…_' She thought, putting a disgusted face.

Since nobody noticed that Leovn was awake, she stood up and walked. Until she fell flat to her face, gaining everyone's attention.

" Nee-san, you're awake!" Alisha ran up to her and hugged her tightly. " I thought you're dead!"

" Hey, I'm okay now… and who the heck is he and why is he here!" Leovn pointed to the Straw-hat boy.

" It's okay Nee-san, his name is Luffy. He's a pirate, but he's a nice guy!" Alisha introduced to Luffy who turned his back and waved at Leovn.

" Vevoo!" What he said was Hello. But, he's talking with his mouth full of meat.

" What! Who knows that he may be a bandit or anything?" Leovn shouted. '_ I know who he is, and I'm gonna fight him. But, I need Rei's guidance first.'_

After that, Rei quietly appeared in front of her made a sign to Leovn that says ' Go outside.' And then disappears again

" Do you think a Nii-san like him is a bandit?" Alisha happy face turned into a sad face as she pointed Luffy, who's eating again.

" Whatever, I'm gonna go outside…" Leovn sighed as she went outside, following the ghost's command.

' _Doesn't she want to have an explanation on what happened when she was unconscious?'_ Rei, who watched by being invisible to Leovn from far, thought to herself, '_Well, seeing that she is an idiot…'_

When she arrived downstairs, Alisha's father was awake and was sitting on another chair.

" Kid, where are you going?" He asked.

" Outside, to train!" Leovn said while she ran to the front door.

" Watch out though, don't let any townsfolk see you though, you've caused enough trouble…" Alisha's Dad warned Leovn.

" Okay…" She said as she opened the door and went out from the house.

)(U)(N)(L)(U)(C)(K)(Y)(

When she arrived outside, she saw that the street got quieter and less people are walking through Alisha's house. And it's like that people aren't allowed to walk through Alisha's house.

" Oi, Rei. What the heck happened to me when I was unconscious?" Leovn muttered, so that Rei can hear her.

" Eeehh? You ask me that now?" Rei appeared beside her, covering her mouth with her fists while asking.

" I thought we can't talk with a loud voice. Now, why were you talking with that little, ha! yeah right. I mean loud voice of yours?" Leovn sarcastically chuckled a bit.

" Well, I'm proud to have a loud voice y'know!" Rei lowered her voice a bit.

" Yeah, yeah. Back to the point… What happened?" Leovn asked Rei as they walked. " Where are we going anyways?"

" Well… to make long story short, you fainted after you saw Luffy-san…" Rei paused because hoped Leovn to say something but she didn't say anything, she made a gesture to continue the story. So, after a disappointed sigh she continued " There were a lot of rampaging crowds. Alisha asked help to Luffy to carry you too…"

Rei paused again to wait for Leovn's action. Leovn did do something that she half-expected for…

" Blegh! He did! Cooties…!" Leovn shouted, but still whispered, while wiping some 'Cooties'.

'_You didn't even say thank you? What a disgusting human…but I hope that she'll learn someday.'_ Rei thought disappointed that Leovn didn't even think about saying thanks.

" So, training starts right now, right?" Leovn asked Rei who responded with a smirk.

" Heh, don't worry Leovn the power that the demon gave you will make you satisfied… But, you love Naruto till you're death right?" Rei asked Leovn back, which made her confused.

" Yeah?"

" Hmmm… Okay, try to think about a Shuriken that's thirteen times more bigger than the small one. And it's gray and looks like a real Shuriken… No questions right?" Rei explained to Leovn.

" Okay…" Leovn shuts her eyes and thinks about a Shuriken.

" You should thank the Demon because he lets you use a Naruto weapon… seeing that you love it to death." Rei rambled a bit while Leovn was concentrating, a lot.

" Dammit Rei, just shut up!" Leovn cussed to Rei, and the ghost shuts up.

Finally, a small 'Poof' can be heard and Leovn opens one of her eye. She saw a very weird thing though…

" Oh… my… god…" Leovn opens both of her eyes and gapes. " What the hell is that?"

The thing that Leovn thought is a green and slimy (Not to mention stinky) frog.

" Leo-chan, it's a stinking frog. What the hell are you thinking?" Rei pinched her nose because of the smell making her voice like a baby.

"Well, I was thinking about Naruto… but I'm thinking Shuriken, not a stinking frog…" Leovn pinched her nose too.

" Oiii! Leovn-nee-san! Can you get rid of the frog? It looks ugly!" Alisha's voice was heard from above. And when Leovn looks up, she saw a window with two figures leaning and watching her. Luffy and Alisha.

Leovn's head feels like exploding. And then she took the frog, and tossed it to Luffy's face. And sadly, the frog didn't want to leave from his face.

" Hey, there's something stinky. Do you know why it's stinky here little girl?" Luffy asked as the frog made him can't see anything and smelled the stinky frog.

" Ah, Nii-san! Are you okay? Do you n-need something?" Alisha was surprised that Leovn did that to her own savior, at least that's what Alisha thinks. " Leovn-nee-san! Aren't you gonna come here and help him getting the frog of?" Alisha shouted to Leovn.

But Leovn just smirks, " Serves him right!" She said to nobody but herself, but she said it out loud. As if it's on purpose, and then went somewhere else grumbling something about minding someone's business or privacy.

'_What an impolite girl… but still like the old Leovn I used to know…_' Rei thought to herself as Leovn leaved to who knows where and disappears trying to not hear the ruckus at the house.

)(T)(H)(E)()(F)(R)(O)(G)(

Leovn walked around the town until she reached to a shore at the evening, and saw a ship with a goat as the figure-head and a drawing of a skeleton with a strawhat on it's head on the flag. The ship seems normal, except there's a tangerine trees on the upper deck.

' _What a nuisance to a beautiful shore, lowering an anchor there. I bet that's a pirate ship.'_ Leovn thought as she runs to get the ship out of her sight. When she finally did, she looked at the sea. Trying to process everything that happened to her.

" So, Leo-chan. Do you want to continue training?" Rei appeared to her and smiled, " Besides, there's the target right? Luffy-san I mean. You need to defeat him to get back to the world, so we can play again with every one…" Rei sighed sadly but in her heart, she wanted Luffy to defeat Leovn so that they can go at many adventures.

" Yeah."

So, Rei and Leovn walked quietly for about ten minutes. Until they reached a forest.

" Looks like this is the best place to train," Leovn smirked " So what am I supposed to do again?"

" Heheh, you have to concentrate to think of a Shuriken, a big one." Rei explained once more.

This time however, Leovn manages to do it. The shuriken color is grey, there are four points that looks like blades that connects at the handle. It has a blue and white line at the end of the every point.

" Wow! Dude, are you sure this is for me? I mean, we've bicker a lot you know…" Leovn gapes as she inspects the Shuriken.

" Nope," Rei replied rather straight-forwardly. " The demon was the one who made this weapon. Thank her, not me."

" Oh…" Leovn made a small 'o' on her lips. " Then, THANK YOU DEMON!" She putted her hands up and looked to the sky.

" Okay, try to throw the Shuriken to a tree." Rei commanded Leovn. Leovn takes a pose like those ninja shows and then threw it to a tree in front of her, cutting the tree. And then the shuriken turns around in circles and cuts the trees around her. After that, the shuriken went back to Leovn. In which she didn't catch because she's afraid that the shuriken might cut her head off. Making it stuck at another tree.

" Yeah, you can't just master it completely… and if the Shuriken went somewhere that's not out of your reach, it won't disappear." Rei explained to Leovn who must've didn't her and is currently taking the Shuriken of the tree.

When Leovn finally takes the Shuriken of the tree, Rei was holding some kind of scythe while looking at Leovn with a deathly smile on her face.

" Oi, oi… you're n-not pl-pl-planning to kill m-me aren't you?" Leovn stutters scared by the big weapon Rei's holding.

" Oh, this?" Rei points to her scythe, " Don't worry… I'm not gonna kill you!" She smiled cheerfully, making Leovn sigh in relieve.

" But, we're gonna spar! Just like old times!" Rei grinned ear to ear.

" What?" Was all Leovn response, sadly.

" Just try to fold the Shuriken, but not all of it, just fold it until it only has two sides." Rei still grinned as she took a fighting pose.

And Leovn did what Rei told her to and got to her fighting pose.

" Ready now?" Leovn grinned as well.

" 3…"

" 2..."

" 1!" And then they charged at each other.

_**CLANG!**_When their weapon clashed, it makes sparks fly everywhere. And then Leovn charged at Rei which she blocked it.

_**CLANG! CLASH! BAM! **_

**Demon's POV**

Ohohoho… It looks like they have so much fun. I looked back at my book. The ending here says that Leovn defeated Luffy.

….

That's not exciting at all. So, what if I change the storyline a little bit?

**Normal POV**

Leovn and Rei are both lying at the ground, their weapons beside them. Leovn has sweat all over her body, while Rei has a bump on her head. The both of them doesn't talk at all. Only gasping for air, and chuckling too. The first one to break the silence was Rei's laughing. And then Leovn followed as well.

" Why did you hit me with the flat side of the Shuriken?" Rei calmed down herself.

" What? I can't hit people with the sharp side, it'll kill them." Leovn calmed down too.

Rei stared at Leovn for a while, '_She looks like she released all of her frustration_' She thought.

" Hey, Leo-chan. Do you miss Vinny?" Rei asked.

Leovn looked surprised for a while, then finds the ground interesting so she looked at the ground with a sad face, " Yeah…"

" What about everyone?"

" Mmmhhhmm…"

Then the forest went silent for a while. Until they heard a voice. The voice seems like seven people screaming.

" OMG…." Was Leovn's response.

)(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(C)(H)(A)(P)(T)(E)(R)()(3)(

Mini Story: Aftermath of the Accident

My name is Vinny. And two of my best friends are at the hospital.

" Do you think they'll be alive?" Viana asked me.

" I hope so…"

Leovn's and Rei's family were at another waiting room, near the room of our friends. And Me, Viana, Sam and Aya are waiting at the hospital's lobby so we can't know what happened.

After we reported to the police about the drunk driver, he was arrested. And then, Aya called the police while I called their families. Viana was the one who didn't do anything. She was too shocked.

_**CLAAASSSHHH!**_

I hear the thunder and rain mix outside of the hospital. And then an opened door.

Oh, it's Ren. His name reminds me of Vocaloid. But he isn't one of them. He had a messy blonde hair and blue eyes. Usually, his blue eyes shows happiness and energy. But now, it looks worried like all of us do. He's the only boy at our group, but he sometimes don't hang-out with us because he doesn't want his friends to think he's gay. But I still think he's gay, then again… nope.

" Hey Ren…" Aya automatically said.

" I heard the news, was there anything else that I missed?" He asked all of us, Sam answered with a shook from her head.

" Oh…" He sat down with us. The silence is killing me! We need something positive! Oh, I know. It'll won't be bringing positive thinking but it's worth a shot.

" Let's just hope they're still alive, okay?"

)(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(M)(I)(N)(I)()(S)(T)(O)(R)(Y)(

_Etude: Sorry for the wait guys!_

_Vinny: Yeah! What took you so long?_

_Etude: But I told you that I'm not good at writing fast stories right? I only write at weekends and this is a miracle but our school is having a holiday so…_

_Leovn: Yeah, we get it._

_Vinny: But finally, I have a spot-light!_

_Viana, Sam and Aya: Us too…_

_Viana: But Ren isn't here at the talk-show with us! I thought he was a part of us!_

_Aya: He's a boy. _

_Sam: And Etude hates boys._

_Etude: And for the finishing credits guys!_

_Sam: Well, thank you for reading this chapter …_

_Aya: One Piece or us isn't Etude's, she owns Rei though…_

_Viana: No reviews this time? _

_Etude: Sadly but yes… And thank you for you readers for reading this! _

_Leovn: So Review if you like this or you have some critique! _


	4. Being Mean Doesn't Solve Anything!

The forest went silent for a while. Until they heard a voice. The voice seems like seven people screaming.

" OMG…." Was Leovn's response.

The people that Leovn knew were Luffy, Alisha and her dad. There's a women, slightly older than Leovn, she has orange hair, and then a guy at the same age as Luffy, with a long nose, wearing an overalls and curly black hair, screaming for his live, a green haired guy who was ready to take out one of his three sword and a blonde who's smoking, wearing a suit and has a curly eye-brow. And the seven of them were chased by people who were holding pitch-forks lots of sharp things.

Oh wait, the green haired guy went left while the others were still running towards Leovn.

" Heyy Lioooonnn!" Luffy waved to Leovn making her spotted by the people that they're running from. But luckily, the people that's chasing them stopped and whispered to each-other giving the chased people a chance to run further.

" Do you think she's that girl's friend?" One of them whispered.

" I did saw her walking with that girl though…" Another whispered.

" R-re-rei…" Leovn sat up and glanced to her side where Rei stood while stuttering. Rei wasn't by her side anymore.

" So, she's her friend huh?" Another one whispers. This time, that felt like a cue for Leovn to run.

So she ran until she caught up to Luffy, Alisha and the others.

" Thanks a lot!" She whispered sarcasticly, " And my name is not Lion!" Leovn shouted to Luffy.

" Do you know him?" The orange-headed asked Leovn.

" No, but I know her…" Leovn half-lied while pointing to Alisha.

" Leovn-nee-san! Where've you been?" Alisha asked Leovn, " We've been through a lot you know! too bad you're not there…" She sticks her tongue out to Leovn.

" Actually, I'm glad…" Leovn whispered to herself, " And would you mind introducing them Alisha? I don't want to be running around with strangers…" She asked Alisha and added the last part to herself.

" Oh yeah! Leovn-nee-san, this is Nami-nee-san," Alisha motioned to the orange-headed, " If you've met Luffy, I bet you think he's an idiot huh?" Nami whispered " True that!" Leovn answered her ' _Somehow, I like this nee-chan, since I think she's the only normal one… I wonder why the Rei at the real world didn't tell me about the other people…? Oh yeah, because she "adores" the baka-rubber…' _She thought.

" Ussop-nii-san," Alisha points to the long-nosed, " Nice to meet you! I am captain Ussop! The captain of eight thousand people!" He boasted, '_ As if…'_ Leovn thought as he continues to boast.

" Sanji-nii-san," she points to the blonde guy, and then, when Leovn accidently winked at him, Sanji whirls like a hurricane with hearts on his eyes while shouting " Mellorine!". Leovn was left speechless at this '_ He's gotta be a rip off of Dr. Shamal _(Katekyo Hitman Reborn)_!' _She thought with a dead-panned expression.

" And Zoro-nii-san!" She was going to point at another person(Which Leovn guessed was the green haired guy) but there was no one there. " Huh? Where's Zoro-nii-san?" The others stopped running and looked around. Yes, while Alisha was introducing, they're still running.

" You mean…. The grass guy?" Leovn asked.

" That's the one, kid." Alisha's dad spoke up.

" I saw him running left."

When Leovn said that, Alisha was the only one panicking.

" Oh no! What if he's captured by them? What should we do…? What should we do…?" She panicked while running back and forth.

" Damn it! I shouldn't let them come here if this could happen…" The young girl muttered to herself while tears were on her eyes getting ready to fall.

" Alisha, LANGUAGE!" Her dad reminded the little girl.

" It's okay Alisha! Besides, Zoro probably got lost!" Luffy reassured the girl.

While the others were reassuring her, Leovn stood behind them. With a shocked look on her face.

" If you were the one who let them come, I shouldn't be friends with you." She said with a dark look on her face. She turned her back on them and ran away, ignoring the wails of Alisha and the shouts from the others.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." A voice sobbed quietly from the crowd.

)(S)(O)(R)(R)(Y)(

After she ran far away from them, Leovn decided to rest under the tree. After a sigh, Rei appeared with a wet face.

" Crying?" Leovn asked.

" WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?" Rei shouted to Leovn, she didn't care if Leovn was her friend. But to hurt a new friend that's just a kid just because she lets some people Leovn hated come to the town? Rei can never forgive that.

" Pirates."

" PIRATES? THAT'S WHAT YOU SAY!"

" I hate pirates, okay? You know that too!"

" But they're nice…"

" I DON'T CARE."

" YOU HATE PIRATES BECAUSE THEY DO BAD THINGS RIGHT? WHO KNOWS THEY DID THAT BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT THEY THINK IS RIGHT?"

"…"

" Look, who knows Alisha might be blaming herself right now. The others are saying it's okay to her and YOU… you can only stand here and being chased around by villagers and not APOLOGIZE?"

" Yes, I can."

Rei was baffled at what Leovn said, she opens and closed her mouth to search for the right words. She never thought that her friend could be like this, sure this might be because of a simple thing. But, theres no need to make things that big, right?

" Fine, the Demon might not like it, so just give me a break." Rei dismissed Leovn as she disappeared.

Leovn watched Rei with a lifeless eyes as she chuckled to herself. She looked up to see the gray sky, meaning the rain would come soon. Her hand reached her forehead to find her hair-clip. But it's missing. '_ I bet I left it with them… It would be useless to go there again… I guess I'll search for some shelter…'_ She thought as she stood up and walks to who knows where.

)(R)(U)(N)(

**Rei's POV**

Why? Why?

I watched Alisha as she saw Leo-chan's hair clip on the ground and picked it up. I'm so sorry Alisha, I didn't mean for this to happen…

Alisha asked her father if she could give it back to Leo-chan… No, she shouldn't do that. Leo-chan will hurt you more…

_**Interesting, eh?**_ A voice called out from my mind. Must've been the demon.

" _Did you plan this?"_ I asked quietly enough so they wont hear me. But Sanji-san turned his back, he must've heard me… I try to hold my breath and not making any sound.

" Must've been my imagination then.." Sanji turned back.

I went to another place so I won't be heard by them. My shouting at Leo-chan already did enough to make them suspicious… I'm not hoping that though.

_**I planned half of this, not all of them…**_

" _How?"_

_**Rei, you love writing stories right? **_That question surprised me, what does the Demon mean?

_**I suppose I'm like that. So you just wait for the outcome okay?**_

Wait for the outcome? That's the same as giving up to fate!

_**Don't worry, you'll be satisfied with the outcome I made... **_

I don't get it, what does the Demon mean? The Demon knew about this fate?

**Normal POV**

After walking several miles, Leovn arrived at a building. Rain started pouring down from the sky a while ago, so Leovn didn't inspect the outside of the building that well. Probably not recognizing the flashy writing at the entrance.

)(S)(O)(M)(E)(W)(H)(E)(R)(E)()(E)(L)(S)(E)(

A man was sitting at a big luxury chair with flashy decorations and other flashy things. A big, glamorous snail phone called Den-den Mushi rang at a big table.

" Hello?" He picked up.

" _It's almost complete boss. The girl is almost there… Should we start the operation?"_ Another person at the line asked.

" Oh? Let's start it then…" The man smiled.

)(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(C)(H)(A)(P)(T)(E)(R)()(4)(

Mini Story: Tea Party

(Takes place a few months before the story starts)

Aya-chan invited us to a tea party at the park this noon. I don't know what the purpose is but she said it was to have fun. She said we have to bring our own foods because she won't feed us with hers. Which is kinda unfair because she was bringing a Japanese Bento. Either she's lying so I can come or she's telling the truth. I'm bringing Eel Sushi and Shrimp Sushi made by yours truly, my mom. It's a sad fact but I can't cook.

" Rei! Are you done changing yet? Ren's already here!" My mom shouted from downstairs. By the way, Ren's my childhood friend. And I'm actually the reason he's friends with five girls. Yeah, I always dragged him to trouble and he's the one who should fix it, that guy deserves it. But, I didn't ask him to accompany me, must've been his childhood instincts then.

" Coming mom!" I went downstairs to the hall and ran to the front door. Only to be greeted by a wall.

" Rei, are you okay?" My mom asked me as she helped me up.

" I'm okay mom, I'm made out of flesh and skin!" I joked. I'm actually okay talking casually with mom, since she's like my best friend. She's the one who thought me the word 'Bloody hell'!.

" Good mornin' Rei, I bet you're having fun dreaming about anime?" The messy blonde haired and blue eyed asked me. Now, you're asking me why this is still morning while we're about to have the tea party at noon. Unfortunately, Aya had to invite us at the park near her house. Which is like two or three kilometers from here.

" Yes, and why are you here?"

" I'm the one that asked him to accompany you, incase there's some street thugs bullying you." My mom spoke up and I stared at her for a long time. Okay, screw the ' Childhood instincts'.

" But-" I tried to protest, but mom talked again.

" No but!"

I tried to make a pleading face, she shook her head. " Fine." I said as I took my slippers that's near the door.

" Bye mom!" I hugged her and me and Ren walked out of the house. As soon as we're far enough, he teased me again.

" But?"

" Shut up."

It was a long walk full of teasing and annoying comments, but I guess it's better like that than quiet walks. And we finally got there, and it's already noon. The park has benches and Sakura trees under it. Kids running around left and right. I don't feel tired though, funny isn't it?

" Now where are they?" Ren asked himself. We looked around and I saw a big Sakura tree, with the smell of food. My senses are saying they're there and my mouth is already full of water. I ran as fast as I can to there.

" Hey! Wait!" Ren's voice didn't bother me since I already saw Aya, Viana and Sam. Vinny and Leo-chan must've been late then.

" Hey guys!" I jumped up and tackle-hugged one of them, which was fortunately Viana-chan.

" Hell-"

" ooo"

" Rei!"

That's the trio's usual greeting. Sam-chan saying 'hell', Aya-chan saying 'ooo' and Viana-chan saying whoever name's it is.

" Where's Ren? For a second, I saw him walking with you!" Sam asked me about Ren.

" He's gonna catch up! Ooh, What's this smell?" I smelled meat, and meat is my favorite food.

" Barbeque, Sam brought it!" Aya said with a big smile on her face.

" Wow! What did Viana-chan bring?"

" Orange juice and tea…" Viana said calmly. Ah, tea. My favorite drink.

" Yay! Tea! And where's Aya-chan's food?"

" It's gonna be there in a minute!" Aya looks like she's lying, oh well… she can't hide the truth forever…

" YOU FORGOT!" Viana said with an obvious look on her face that's saying Aya's lying.

" What about yours?" Sam asked me.

" I brought sushi!" I showed them the bag that kept a lot of sushi in it.

" That's so cool!" Aya snapped out from her wailing.

" Hey guys!" I heard Vinny's voice behind me, I looked back and saw Ren walking with two girls, which is Vinny-chan and Leo-chan. Why is he wearing that smug look on his face? He's expecting me to be jealous? No way!

" Yo!" Leo-chan greeted us.

" Hey Vinny-chan! Leo-chan!" I shouted to them as the trio gave the them their usual greeting.

" Sheesh! Don't shout so loud will you!" Leovn commented harshly to me, I'm used to that however.

" Okay, now that everyone's here, let's start eati-" " HOW CAN WE EAT IF WE DON'T HAVE A MAT TO SIT ON!" Leave it to Viana to take care of Aya-chan…

" I brought one." Ren spoke up.

" I bet it's smelly…" I commented while Vinny-chan gave me a round of applause.

" No, much worse…" He smiled slyly at me.

And yes, after that, when I saw what's worse, it was the picture.

" HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU FIND THAT!" I shouted at him. The picture was, a little baby that's me, while taking a bath.

" It looks cute…" Viana said to make me calm down, the fact that I was blushing is true.

" I'm gonna show it to school tomorrow…" He teased. Since today is Sunday, tomorrow is school…

" OH NO YOU DON'T REN!"

And the chaos starts here.

)(E)(N)(D)()(O)(F)()(M)(I)(N)(I)()(S)(T)(O)(R)(Y)(

_Etude: Oh my god…_

_Viana: What's the matter?_

_Etude: I've got news for you guys and it's a great news…_

_Leovn: What is it?_

_Etude: Okay, first, I've got an idea for an opening and ending for this fic, and it's awesome songs!_

_-Opening: Complex Image – Ayane_

_-Ending: Taishou A – anNina_

_Vinny: Aren't those Higurashi no Naku Koro ni songs?_

_Aya: Last time I checked, yup!_

_Etude: Second, I just realized that I got more than 100 hits for this story!_

_Sam: Good for you!_

_Etude: So I'm gonna thank people who already alerted, read and favorite the story._

_Aya: Let speak up the third one for her, tests are already done and she's free!_

_Etude: But don't expect me to update in like a few days… I'm gonna be going somewhere and there so I don't have that many time to write stories…_

_Sam: Oh yeah, Vinny's and Leovn's appearance changed, somehow, Etude forgot how to edit… Now, Vinny has a short blonde hair that reaches her shoulder, green eyes and glasses, while Leovn has a light blue hair and light blue cold eyes… _

_Viana: And let's thank Vinny and Aya for reviewing!_

_Vinny and Aya: You're welcome._

_Etude: Now, Good bye my readers! See you next chapter! _


	5. Apologizing and Forgiving

Leovn walked through a long, dark hallway. The lights wasn't switched on so she couldn't see that much. She leaned against the wall to support her walking so that she doesn't trip or bump into someone or something. The thundering crash or the heavy rain didn't bother her that much though, she looks more focused on thinking.

'_Did I did the wrong thing? Was leaving them like that is a wrong thing? Alisha was the one who lets the stupid pirates come in though… so it was the right thing. Since I hate pirates and all…_' Her train of thoughts keeps her distracted that she didn't even realized she leaned to some kind of door.

" Huh?" She flailed her hand against the wall when she realized it was some kind of door. She finally found the door-knob to find it was unlocked, so she opens the door to find a dim-lighted room. There were desks with stacks of paper and files everywhere and a chair in each desks. But there was no one inside though. Leovn turned her back for awhile to find a key at the door, within instincts, she locked the door behind her.

" Rei!" She called her ghost friend. No response.

" REI!" She called again. No response,

" Rei likes Ren! Rei likes Ren!" She called again while teasing her since she would be shouting back by now. Still no response.

" She must've been pissed off to not answer somebody's call…" She muttered as she checked each desks and the paper out of her curiosity. After a few minutes of searching out of curiosity, she suddenly dropped one of the files.

" Woops…" Leovn picked the paper and saw the title,

_True-Townsfolk Files_

" True-Townsfolk... Files?" She repeated the name to make sure it's right. She flipped open the pages and saw one interesting name,

_Alisha_

" Well, curiosity kills the cat and satisfaction revives it…" She sighed as she begins to read that part.

)(C)(O)(M)(P)(L)(E)(X)()(I)(M)(A)(G)(E)(

The rain was getting harder and harder when every minute passed by. Luffy and the others haven't found Zoro yet but they did found a shelter at a pretty small cave that's at the edge of the forest. It was a good thing that Nami started to realize it was about to rain or else they would be soaked.

Alisha was sleeping at Nami's lap, Sanji was smoking to keep himself warm, Luffy and Ussop was playing who knows what while Alisha's dad was sitting in the opening of the edge while staring at the rain.

" Um… Sir, do you know why Alisha was like an _out-cast_ to those people?" Nami decided to break the boring silence by asking Alisha's dad a question that made him flinch for a second, but relaxed after a bit.

" Long story though, you sure?"

Even though they were still doing their business, their ears perked up so they can hear what he has to say. Except Alisha who's still sleeping…

"…" He was shocked that they wanted to hear it after all, so he took a deep breath and started the story

" It began a hundred years ago, a child was born under a solar eclipse. There was something different though. The witnesses of the new-born baby said that instead of crying, the baby looked like it was mad for awhile before he started crying. The way he grew up was weird too, he was always smiling with bright eyes with the people he likes, while he has a plain emotionless eyes while he's with the people he hates. When he turned eleven, he has a black swirling void tattoo growing bigger and bigger at his back.

" And then, when another child was born under the lunar eclipse, she was different too. But, she was smiling instead of being mad. And she was the one who's always smiling. No one ever saw her being sad and miserable nor mad. When she turned eleven, A tattoo that looks like a bright light that shines brighter and brighter in her back, if it's possible…

" The lunar eclipse kid always brings happiness when she tried. While the solar eclipse kid brought misery when he tried. A few years passed and they're adults, but they never met. The solar eclipse kid was treated like an outcast to most of the villagers, and he accidentally got into a fight. What was weird was that his opponent suddenly disappears. Some say that the tattoo at his back wiped them up.

" While the lunar eclipse kid healed people if she showed them her back, either emotionally or physically. And I don't know what happened, but the solar eclipse feels more like an outcast because one day, he sets the town on fire. The lunar eclipse did what she think is right and she extinguished the fire, the solar eclipse kid went into a big rampage. And so they battled, and the lunar eclipse kid won and killed the solar eclipse kid.

"After that, people that's was born on the solar eclipse must be killed. Usually, they would let the kids go until they're around twelve so they can make sure that there is the black void tattoo. And the kids that's born on the lunar eclipse will be cherished and will be welcomed. The people who does something that makes the lunar eclipse in danger will be punished in several ways that I don't know…"

Alisha's dad paused a bit so that they can process what's going on. Until he noticed a snore from a certain Strawhat kid…

" OI! LUFFY! DON'T FALL ASLEEP IN ALISHA'S DAD STORY YOU IDIOT!" Nami smacked Luffy in the head so that he will wake up and then turned to Alisha's dad and smiled again, " Please continue…"

" Well, any questions for now?" He asked.

" Then what does it have to do with Alisha?" Sanji asked him, Alisha's dad was waiting for that question. So he went to Nami's and lifted Alisha a bit so that she won't wake up and lifted the back of her shirt. Revealing a black void tattoo on her back. Everyone, except Luffy, gasped while Luffy, since he didn't even listen half-way of the story, had stars in his eyes.

" Oooh… What's that?" Luffy asked in curiosity.

" Something like a curse kid." Alisha's dad answered, after that Luffy's star is gone.

" But why her? She didn't cause anything bad to happen…" Nami asked.

" In her point of view, she did lots of bad things… like, when she helped you kids harbor your ship, she thought that she caused trouble for you guys and shouldn't have done it since the whole villager's after you… and then, about _her_, she felt bad because she made _that girl_ mad. And there's more but that will be a long list." He mentioned Leovn uncomfortably that made an uncomfortable silence come, everyone remembers about the event before it was raining.

"…And then there comes her mom," Alisha's dad breaks the ice again as he continues to tell them Alisha's past.

" Miirai was the one who holds the lunar eclipse tattoo… She is my wife, or simply Alisha's mom. She knows about the story about the lunar eclipse kid and the solar eclipse kid. So she always never leaves Alisha's side. And about that time, the rules of this village was about to change too, at least let the Solar eclipse kid and Lunar eclipse kid be friends so that they may be at harmony.

" But one day, Miirai was kidnapped by a group of pirates. And since then, a marine base was suddenly here and the villagers rule didn't change. They kept treating me-since I'm her dad- and her as an outcast. We never attended any festivals of this village, we frequently go to the grocery store, and the rules were getting harsher until the point where the villagers can't talk to her."

)(T)(R)(U)(T)(H)(

Leovn's eyes widen as she finished reading the last file. At first, she only read about Alisha. But then, the thing about Solar and Lunar eclipse kid peeked her interest and she began to search about it as well. And then she saw another file about the people who was born under the solar and lunar eclipse. So, she saw something about Alisha… and her mom, who was kidnapped by pirates. And then something about a plan or so.

" Leo-chan…"

Leovn didn't turn her back when she heard Rei behind her. Instead she(Who has been crouching the whole time) began to sit with her legs spread out, she puts her right hand to cover her eyes and half-of her forehead.

" What have… I done?"

" Leo-chan…"

" I shouldn't have, should I?"

" Yes… But, the past can't be changed can it?"

" Can't you do something…?" Leovn's voice began to crack, a wave of emotions suddenly swept her. Sadness, anger, and most of all… regret.

" The demon can't do something like that… but Leo-chan, we can change the impact a little bit at least… at least for a better future…"

" How?"

" Leo-chan…" Rei was grumbling now, she headed towards Leovn and then whacked her head.

" Hey…! Why did you do that?"

" Stupid Leo-chan…"

" WHAT!"

" Think! There is one thing you can do!" Rei wasn't shouting like earlier, but it was loud enough for Leovn to hear.

After some thinking, Leovn gave up with a sigh, " …What?"

" Apologize!" Hearing Rei's opinion, Leovn flinched.

" Usually after you do bad things, I never hear you apologize y'know! Even if you said it, you never said it with your heart! If you think they won't forgive you, take your chances! I know you'll be forgiven if you said it with a sincere heart!" Rei continued since Leovn didn't answer at all, she knew that Leovn was thinking about it.

" What if I don't succeed?"

" Oh god Leovn, you're being like Dame-Tsuna(Katekyo Hitman Reborn) now! I thought you don't want to be like him!"

" Easier said than done…"

" So what are you gonna do? Just sit here and wait for somebody to bang the door?"

As if it's the sign, the door started banging with a loud voice.

" OI! WHO LOCKED THE DOOR!" The voice from outside shouted.

Leovn stood up and opened the nearest window(Which was big) and opened it.

" So you're gonna do it?" Rei asked.

" Only because I have no other choice." Leovn hissed as she climbed down the window.

The door opened to reveal a few marines with guns on their hands.

" FREEZE!"

But there was no one. Only a few scattered files and an opened window. When they lowered their guns, one of them peaked through the opened window.

And there was no single human.

)(A)(P)(O)(L)(O)(G)(I)(Z)(E)(

Night time came and the rain stopped. The sounds of owls and crickets can be heard loud and clear. But there was two more different sound, the first one is the sound of panting, the second one is the sound of running footsteps of an individual. It turns out to be the shoulder-blade length blue haired girl.

" UWAH!"

And then she tripped on her own feet, making her fall into the muddy ground. Because she couldn't handle it anymore, she lets her tears fall down for the second time.

" Damn it, damn it, damn it! Why is the world so cold! I never experienced this! Why can't I reach them! I already ran everywhere! I… I can't stop this aching in my heart if I don't go near them! Why did I feel like when I was with my friends when I'm near them? Like… it was warm, but they're not Vinny! They're not Ren! Neither Aya, or Viana or Sam or Rei… or me… why? Why? Why did god curse me? Why! Why am I lonely now! Just when I needed the warmness! I GIVE UP YOU HEAR ME? I GIVE UP!"

" Leo-chan, the warm thing you're feeling is not a curse!" Rei spoke sharply, " And you felt warm like that because you miss the good ol' times!"

" OF COURSE I DO." Leovn shouted to Rei.

Rei wasn't shocked, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down and smiled to Leovn.

" And you were just with them for a few seconds and you already felt it. I'm really amused Leo-chan, I'm really amused."

" What?"

" They're very friendly and you know it Leo-chan. You're just too stubborn to admit it. They also hoped that you could be their friend. That is until you said that to Alisha-chan..." Rei sighs after she mentioned the accident, " Look, I know the real reason why you did that. We're not friends for more than five years for nothing! You were scared that they'll replace me, Ren, Viana, Vinny, Sam and Aya. But they won't, it's what you call adding friends! That's why you should apologize to Alisha for being mean to her."

" But what if she won't forgive me?"

" She will."

" How do you know?"

" She's an innocent girl! She watches kiddy shows that shows no violence!"

"…"

" So, are you gonna give up?"

Leovn stands up and starts running again to search for them.

" Well, I hope she's not depressed anymore…" Rei grinned since she knew the answer was no, since she saw the determinate face of Leovn.

)(F)(O)(R)(G)(I)(V)(E)(

The cave that was still occupied by the Straw-hats, Alisha and her dad are full of snores, especially from Luffy. They still haven't planned what to do for the next morning. It was a full-moon outside and the quiet(except if you include the snores) night was very nice.

Then there was somebody running to them, this somebody was Leovn.

" So they're here… why didn't I think of this before?" Leovn smiled a bit, but that smile turned into a disappointed look when she saw they were sleeping.

" Aw… damn it!" Leovn shouted and that caused Alisha to stir up.

' _Oh please, god, I beg you, don't let her wake up… I want to talk with them tomorrow instead! Please, please, pweaty please! With a cherry on the top!'_

Unfortunately, Leovn's praying wasn't heard and Alisha woke up instead. Making Leovn shriek loudly and wake everybody else up.

" L-l-l-look, I don't know if you forgot me or not but I only came here to say sorry to Alisha alright? I'm not expecting you to forgive me or anything since I've acted like an unforgivable jerk and all, well, I think the chances of Alisha forgiving me is low but, Oh whatever! I'M SORRY ALISHA!"

Leovn closed her eyes and didn't want to see the outcome.

A second passed,

Another second has passed,

And ano-

Leovn felt like she fell onto the ground again and a hand that warped around her. She opened her eyes again to see a quite dirty sky blue sun-dress. She heard a sob, and when she looked back at the cave she felt the warmness again when she saw the straw-hats and quickly averted her gaze away to them and back to Alisha's back.

" L-Leovn-Onee-chan… I, I thought I'm the one who's sorry… But I forgive you!" Alisha managed to sob out the words that made Leovn comfortable and returned the hug.

" No, I'm the one who's wrong. I shouldn't have left people like you guys just because you let them come or because you guys," she looked at the straw-hats again but with regret in her eyes, " Are pirates. Alisha, what you did wasn't something bad or a sin. You need to be proud with who you are. Or at least change for better things."

Leovn looked up again to meet with Alisha's dad's eyes, which was an instant glare. That made her flinch a little.

" Well, I guess I won't forgive you for hurting my kid like that… but, you were the second person to forgive her in her life…"

" So… I guess we're cool now you guys?" That made everyone sweatdrop when Leovn asked them that but nonetheless they smiled.

" We're cool."

)(T)(A)(I)(S)(H)(O)(U)()(A)(

_Etude: Dun, dun, DUN! And that's the end of chapter 5! Yes, right now, when a chapter ends, I'm gonna use Taishou A instead of End of chapter 5._

_Vinny: Seriously, ONE update at your vacation!_

_Etude: Well I'm sorry that I'm slow but I have what you call outside life. _

_Sam: And…_

_Etude: Finding inspiration…_

_Viana: Anyways, updates are gonna be a little longer since she's starting her next years in a few days._

_Aya: True… since you can only write on weekends and all…_

_Etude: And I just got hooked on another anime, but I still love One Piece so don't even worry about me discontinuing this story…_

_Leovn: Yeah, yeah… and where's the mini-story?_

_Etude: No inspiration yet, but I'll get one in the next chapter or so._

_Vinny: Fine, anyways… thank you for __**ILoveFairyTail**__ which is Aya and __**OnePieceFandom**__ for reviewing. And then the favorites and alerts from all of you._

_Sam: So goodbye and see you next chapter!_

…

_Viana: The camera's still on you guys…_

_Etude: What! Turn it off! _

_*Click*_


	6. Nightmares

**Rei's POV**

" _Alisha! It's time for lunch!"_

" _Okay mom!"_

_A women in her late-twenties with a long brown curly hair and deep blue eyes wearing an apron with a shirt and jeans underneath was calling out to a child that looked a lot like the woman but with shorter hair and looked like she was six who was playing in the grass. With the beautiful blue sky like this, I bet it will be a great portrait. And even if this scene is cliché, it really is a good mother-daughter development. But didn't she called the girl Alisha…? Maybe it's another girl from another place._

_Wait a sec, if I remember correctly, the last place I remember stepping a foot on is at the cave wasn't it? How can it be…?_

_I focused my sight on the house the woman and that child occupied. It has a lot of vine pattern painting. The house looked like Alisha's house! But her house has a faint painting… of… vines. Too._

_**Isn't it obvious?**__ The demon spoke, as if the demon knows what's happening right now…_

_**This is what you call flashback right? Basically, you're in someone's dream.**_

" _No way, this is not a flashback. It's impossible to go in someone else's dream!"_

_The demon chuckled with the ominous tone again. __**There's nothing impossible here Rei… there's nothing impossible…**_

_And then, the paint at the house began to faint. The clouds gather as one producing thunderbolts. The grasses and flowers are getting droopy. And then it became black and then ashes. A storm was coming very fast!_

_Alisha came out from the house, what's she's doing standing there!_

" _MOM! WHERE ARE YOU! MOOMMM!" _

_I instantly froze when she said that. Mom? Wasn't she at the home? What happened over there? If I remember… Alisha's mom was kidnapped by pirates…! Does that mean…!_

)(C)(O)(M)(P)(L)(E)(X)()(I)(M)(A)(G)(E)(

" Zzz…"

What?

I looked around again. This time, I was at the cave where everyone was sleeping. Luffy's snore was the loudest, I can't help but chuckle a bit. When I looked who was in front of me, it was Alisha. If I remember, I was staring at her intently, Alisha was moaning something about her mom. Poor kid. And since it's still storming, they decided to let Leo-chan sleep here too.

If I could help or comfort Alisha… even if it's just a bit.

But my hand that was reached to pat her went through Alisha instead. That's right, I'm an observer, not a part of this. If I could only help Leo-chan getting home. I want to play together with everyone again.

Maybe that's why Leo-chan was pissed off. Even if it's the Naruto world or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! World… she would still be pissed. Sure she might be overjoyed at first. But she'll miss everyone eventually. Because, this is an unexpected good-bye. But, Luffy-san is still asleep, maybe if I can tell Leo-chan to wake up and-

No. I can't. That's bad. I can't let any of us take a human life. It's a sin. That's why I can't let her kill. I don't want my friend to be tainted with a sin. That's bad.

_**Fufufu… Why won't you do it? Won't it be interesting?**_ The demon spoke to me.

No, it won't. I don't want to. I won't listen to your taunting.

_**If you say so, Re-i~**_ The demon playfully said my name. What a sadist. I wish the demon would die.

_**If I die though, you'll die.**_ The demon's voice wasn't taunting. I remembered that the demon can read my mind. I wanted to ask more, but I felt it's presence go away.

If I was given one chance to ask a question, I would ask:

What should I do right now?

**Normal POV**

The next day, the storm stopped. The sun was shining bright and the ground of the forest was really wet resulting the ground to become something like mud. The trees was soaking wet, but that didn't destroy the scenery of a forest at all. Everyone at the cave decided that they should go and search for Zoro. Since Alisha was promptly worrying too much and was starting to blame herself again.

While they're on their way to find Zoro, Leovn suddenly remembered about the files that she found at the building.

' _Didn't it say that around yesterday, Alisha was starting to release her Solar eclipse power…' _Leovn's eyes glanced at Alisha who was in front of her and was worrying a lot, ' _But why didn't she tell us? She should've known about her curse right? Or did her dad keep her hidden from the truth…?'_

" Muu, I hope Zoro-onii-san didn't get attacked by the forest dogs…" Alisha muttered.

" Forest dogs…?" Ussop, who was walking beside her, shuddered.

" Yeah! Those forest dogs always attacks people if they're alone! But what's weird is," Alisha glanced at Leovn, " How come Leovn-onee-san didn't get attacked by the forest dogs?"

Leovn, who heard what are forest dogs are, remembered that Aya told her that animals can see ghosts. So the animals probably saw Rei. But she shuddered as she remembered that she heard footsteps when she was searching for them, at first she thought it was Rei. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore…

" WOOAAHH! MAYBE YOU HAVE WEIRD SPELLS THAT MAKES ANIMALS GO AWAY!" Luffy stared at Leovn with awe.

" I don't have powers like that!" She walked ahead of Luffy so he wouldn't bother her from her actual thinking.

Somewhere else around the forest, a certain green haired guy was done beating up several weird looking dogs.

" What a waste." Zoro grunted as he began to search for the others again.

If you're gonna ask how lost he is,

He's even lost than the word lost.

Back to the others, Leovn decided to ask Alisha about the events when she wasn't conscious.

" Alisha, what happened when I was unconscious?" Leovn asked Alisha.

" Luffy-onii-san… helped us." Alisha answered a bit too quickly with a quiet tone that the two of them can hear. Leovn can't help but be suspicious of this behavior on the cute girl. '_ But it may be the truth too._' She thought with a raised brow.

" Leo-chan! It's a lie!" Rei appeared next to her while whispering to her ear.

" How do you know?" Leovn tried not to look like she's talking to Rei by avoiding her eye contact and whispering really quiet.

" What?" Rei, being a bit ldeaf girl she was, couldn't hear it properly. Leovn had to resist the urge to face-palm. " Oh…" Rei realized what Leovn said after a bit of thinking.

" It's not really important on the how. You should go and ask Alisha what she did again. She'll probably tell the truth." Rei disappeared before Leovn can ask again.

" Really?" Leovn decided to ask Alisha again, which she responded with a firm nod.

" Alisha, if there was something else that happened back there please tell me. It's nothing bad at all."

" Muu~" Alisha pouted, " Fine, but don't tell anyone!"

" Maybe…"

" Leovn-nee-san!"

" Fine, fine… I won't…"

And then Alisha leaned towards Leovn's ear and whispered, " You see… when we were cornered, Luffy-nii-san unleashed this cool stretching powers! But I was still cornered, and when I was gonna shout… everything went black! And when I woke up, I was still standing at the same place and Luffy-nii-san said something like 'Woooww! That's so cool!' it was kinda weird, but most of the villagers were gone. I think they chickened out…"

" Ah… I see…" Leovn mused.

" That's it!" Rei appeared again and whispered to Leovn, " Alisha released her powers! That means…" Rei's eyes widened.

" Leo-chan." She said quickly, " We need to go back to that place. We can search for Zoro later, but we need to go back to that place."

" Huh…?" She whispered.

" I have no time to explain, just remember where is that place and go…!" Rei shoved Leovn making her almost trip and disappeared.

Leovn didn't waste time. After she regained stability, she dashed towards another way.

" Leovn! Where are you going!" Nami shouted to Leovn.

" Somewhere important!" Leovn didn't even stop running while she shouted back. The other's just shrugged and followed her, knowing that Zoro can survive for another hour or two… except Alisha.

' _Damn it… what's making Rei so worried that I need to go back to the place!'_

And now, we shall take another look on the marimo headed guy, _again_.

" Hrn?" Zoro grunted, as he wondered inside the lower-ground of a building. A big hole was made at the top of the ceiling, revealing a n upper floor.

" What is this place?"

)(M)(I)(N)(I)()(S)(T)(O)(R)(Y)(

Mini-story: Extra-Scenes! 1: How Leovn wondered around the building from last chapter.

" The place is empty…" Leovn mused, " Is this an old building?"

And then she heard footsteps running towards the hall she was walking through.

' _Said to soon!'_

Leovn panicked, she looked towards her left and right. She remembered something, she can fight! So she focused for a shuriken to her hand, and then there was the same shuriken she used to spar with Rei.

" Get ready…" She murmured as a few people were getting to her sight, " Miyaaaaaa!" She charged.

And she did that with the rest of the people until she found that door.

)(T)(I)(M)(E)()(S)(K)(I)(P)(

(This is after she apologized to Alisha)

" Hey Leo!" Rei cheered, appearing next to the half-sleeping Leovn everyone else were already asleep again, and the raining hasn't subdued yet.

" What is it?"

" Remember when you were beating up the people so you would go unnoticed?"

" …..What about it?"

" Well, I can really imagine you wearing a kitty costume, it'll be sooo cute y'know!"

"…"

"…"

" You know what Rei? After this matter is finished," She looked towards the ghost with a cold look, " I'm gonna kill you."

With that said, the ghost went pale (If that was possible.) and decided to stare at Alisha, as the kind of cold-hearted girl went to sleep.

)(T)(A)(I)(S)(H)(O)(U)()(A)(

_Etude: Hello… readers… (Thinking: Oh god… this is awkward…)_

_Leovn: You DO realize it's been ALMOST a year since you posted a chapter!_

_Etude: Well, if you read my profile, you could see what's going on! I had too many tests for the rest of the school year, so this was on a hiatus for a while! And then, after the school year ended, I became interested drawing at the computer! …so… it was my fault… But I realy missed writing stories so much!_

_Viana: Well, it's not completely your fault-_

_Vinny: -WHAT? Even Aya managed to update her fics!_

_Aya: Well, I had a hiatus too… eventually._

_Etude: Well, I just want to thank for those who either reviewed/favorite/alerted/read it, and of course, the people who have waited for months for this chapter to come. I'm really grateful!_

_Leovn: I just hope you'll release the chapter after this a lot more sooner._

_Etude: …can't promise that. But this will be continued for sure! _

_Aya: Jya mata ne, See You Again!  
>©The quote is from Ushiromiya Ange of Umineko no Naku Koro ni.<em>


End file.
